


Brats get what they deserve

by Yourgirlnoemi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgirlnoemi/pseuds/Yourgirlnoemi
Summary: Wonho has been whining all day and has to face the consequences





	Brats get what they deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is my first smut so please don't be too harsh lmao and this shit is WILD so read at your own risk!!!

Hyungwon was annoyed to say the least. Wonho had been a brat all day, grinding against Hyungwon’s thigh when no one saw them and desperately whining in his ear, when they were out with friends.

Hyungwon remained cool and let Wonho continue his teasing, because he knew that once they were back home, Wonho was in deep trouble. And the latter knew that too.

 

The group had finished their dinner and bid their goodbyes before going back home. Wonho and Hyungwon walked to the car together and drove to the apartment without saying a word. 

Once the door was closed, Hyungwon didn't hesitate to push his muscular boyfriend against the nearest wall and gripped his chin. “Why did you have to be such a fucking brat all day huh?” He hissed. “You just had to act like a slut and you knew it was going to piss me off.” Wonho said nothing, but Hyungwon could see a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. 

“You're really going to have to do your best tonight if you want to cum baby boy. Or I might just not let you cum at all, we'll see.” 

 

He heard Wonho gulp as he dragged him towards their bedroom. Wonho immediately got rid of his clothes and fell down onto his knees, hands folded in his lap and obediently waiting for orders, as all he wanted to do was to please his man. Hyungwon caressed his cheek, before giving it a harsh slap. The older boy let out a strangled moan but did not say anything.

“Baby, you know I don't like to punish you, but you were acting like a desperate bunny today even when we were in public. I can't let that slide.” Hyungwon sighed. He started to unbutton his jeans, before he realized something. Without saying anything, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps. 

Wonho’s eyes grew big and he started to plead: “please not the nipple clamps, I'm really sorry for misbehaving today and I'll do anything as punishment! I'll be a good boy!” 

“You should've thought about that before you started to hump my thigh like a cheap slut. This is your punishment and you'll take it as it is. You do remember our safe word right?” Hyungwon’s voice was laced with concern as he looked at the kneeling man. Wonho nodded, which earned him a content smile. “Good boy.”

And with that, Hyungwon attached the nipple clamps to Wonho’s nipples, causing him to let out a loud whimper. “My sweet boy, you're always so sensitive.” Hyungwon caressed his cheek and Wonho melted under his touch, until Hyungwon harshly tugged at his hair, forcing him to look up. “Now baby, are you ready for your punishment?” Wonho nodded obediently and with that, Hyungwon got ahold of his hair again and dragged him towards their bed. Wonho was already rock hard from the rough treatment and Hyungwon noticed that. “Do you like it when I treat you like this? Like a whore?” Wonho let out a moan but it didn't satisfy Hyungwon. “Answer me,” he said, giving Wonho’s hair a sharp tug. “Ah… yes… I-I love it.” Wonho admitted shamefully. “Well then, since you kept grinding up against my leg today, I thought you'd like to continue that with a pillow?” Hyungwon laid a pillow in the middle of the bed, and positioned Wonho right on top of it. He grabbed the chain to which the nipple clamps were attached, earning a moan from Wonho. Hyungwon smirked. “There is a catch however… you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to cum and you're not allowed to stop humping the pillow. Is that clear?” “Yes Hyungwon, it's clear.” And then Wonho started to grind down on the pillow, cock hard and leaking. 

It was truly a beautiful sight, his messy hair, red face that was contorted with pleasure, needy moans and whimpers escaping his beautiful plump lips and the chain with nipple clamps dangling on his chest. 

Hyungwon couldn't resist the urge and smashed his lips against his boyfriend’s, which lead to a passionate makeout session while Hyungwon started to unbutton his jeans. His cock was already hard, so hard that it was almost painful. He tapped his tip on Wonho’s lips, which he opened obediently and started to suck. 

Hyungwon threw his head back and groaned from the pleasure Wonho was giving him. When Hyungwon felt that he was close, he grabbed the back of Wonho’s head and pushed him further down his cock, repeating the action until he came in the other man's mouth. 

Hyungwon adored the way his boyfriend looked and wished he could capture the moment forever. “Hyungwon, can I p-please cum? I-I'm close.” Wonho whined. “Remember, you're not allowed to cum until I say so. So keep grinding that pillow like the desperate slut you are and don't you dare cum.” 

Wonho was almost crying from trying to hold off his orgasm. He now was a whimpering and moaning mess, desperately grinding down on the pillow and looking up at Hyungwon with pleading eyes. It wasn't until tears started to fall that Hyungwon decided he had enough. He grabbed Wonho’s sensitive cock, which made him moan and writhe on the pillow and started to stroke quickly. “Cum for me baby boy.” Hyungwon whispered, and with that and a cry from Wonho, he released himself all over Hyungwon’s hand and the pillow. Wonho fell onto the bed, completely worn out and exhausted. Hyungwon gently removed the nipple clamps and sighed.“I hope you've learned your lesson baby.” But he didn't get a response back, as his boyfriend was already asleep, curled up on the bed. 


End file.
